Since When!
by SeeSea19
Summary: Ceil Phantomhive now has a problem- ever since becoming a demon he hasn't gone to school! Now he has to brave the dangers of the local high school as a sophmore. 21st century set. Ciel/OC, no slash, rated T cause I'm just like that.
1. Chapter 1

Ceil

"I said no." I snapped at Sebastian, for the millionth time, "I don't want to go to school!" "It will be harder for you to blend in if you don't go." my butler answered coolly. I hate it when he's right! I looked at his smug face and my anger escaladed as my black hair flopped into my face. "I will go for ONE week. If you bring a cat in here I will hurt you." I hissed annoyed.

~24 hours later~

"I am NOT wearing that!" I half yelled, looking at the uniform. "Too late." He said, grinning. I looked at the black blazer, white shirt, tan pants, blue tie, black socks, and white shoes. I almost punched his as I changed into the clothes. When I walked into the school a few hours later I started looking around. The halls were a white/beige and the windows were overly large. I looked at my schedule again. I heard a group of students ahead of me. When I glanced up my bag hit the floor.

Walking with a mid-sized group of teenagers was the last person I thought I would see in the 21st century. His blond hair was to his shoulder, his blue eyes flashing with joy. Alios Trancy, who'd been dead for over a hundred years. Next to his, poking him in the head was a tall, dark skinned girl with a pair of purple square framed glasses. Walking next to Alios was a tall brown haired by. A rather short dark skinned, caramel haired by was walked next to the purple frames girl; he also had a pair of square frame glasses but his were lime green. Walking a bit in front of Alios was a girl who looked a bit like Lizzie. A blond girl was walking backwards and arguing adamantly with Alios. "Are not!" the purple glasses girl said, still poking him in the head. "Are too!" Alios answered her. The second blond girl jumped in, "Pay up Ali! I won far and square!" "I don't have five bucks Val! Are too! I promise! Are too!" Alios said, arguing with both girls at the same time. "I am so much less annoying than Leo!" purple girl said. "You're wrong! No Val I don't!" Alios said, still trying to juggle the two arguments.

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Purple girl and Alios said, bouncing off the other's words as fast as gunshots. "R2D2!" the back wards girl said. They were just a few feet away when I realized that my when my bag had dropped that all my papers had strewn themselves across the floor! And the girl was still walking backwards! She continued her 'Star Wars' reference. "Will you both shut the- KKKYYYAAA!" she fell backwards as she slipped on a piece of paper. Her bag went flying and the brown haired by caught it deftly. I, on the other hand, had a teenage girl land on me. Or more like land in my arms as I caught her trust-fall style. She looked up at me with silver eyes. "I'm sorry!" she yelped, jumping to her feet. She looked at my things and started to pick them up. Purple girl and the Alios look alike both helped her. The short kid held purple girl's bag and Alios unceremoniously dropped his. The darn thing didn't open. The backwards girl quickly put everything back into my bag and handed it to me. "I am so sorry!" she said, but all I could do was stare. "That's okay!" I said quickly, not wanting to hurt her feelings. "Nah, we always have that affect. My name's Valkarie." She said grinning. "Ciel Phantom." I said, fighting to keep the surprise off of my face. "yeah, well, the tall girl with the glasses is Trace, the short kid is her twin Leo, the blond girl is Liz, the guy with my bag is my older bother Max, and," she lowered her voice, "the psychopath is Ali."

"HEY! Only use my full name when addressing newbies Val!" Ali yelled at her. "Fine. The blond psychotic, skiztafrenic, boy is Alios Gregory Chance." "I'm not a skits!" Ali yelled. "Ah, but you didn't say you weren't a psychopath."

"Hey, wasn't your old nickname Psycho Kitty?"

"Wasn't yours idiot?" she answered without missing a beat.

"Isn't yours AOD?" he hissed.

"DARN TOOTIN!"

"Hey, Ali, quit trying to take my job." Max said, handing Val her bag. "But-"Ali started but Trace whapped him with her bag. "Be quiet psycho!" "OW!" "That soooo did not hurt!" "Whatever!" Ali said, turning and holding his head high. He walked strait into the wall. "Ali just French-kissed the wall!" Trace yelped. Ali glared at her, "yeah, screw you to." He muttered as he stalked off. Val turned to me. "I'm guessing you don't have a clue as to where to go?" "Is it that obvious?" "Hell yeah." She took my schedule and then pulled a map out of her bag. She and the rest of her friends then showed me every single class. Just then a boy went flying into the wall, sliding on his side and slamming into the corner.

A/N: YAY! Cliffie… well anyways- I'm co writing this with AngelicxDemonic. Pleashe review! First person gets a cupcake!


	2. Since When! Chapter 2

_Just then a boy went flying into the wall, sliding on his side and slamming into the corner._

His red tie was half undone and his glasses were askew. Two tall boys, with so much bulk that they filled the hallway, came walking down towards him. Val and Trace, for some insane reason, stepped into their path. I then noticed that, and how the hell could I not have seen it, that both girls had a curious little armband sewn into the right sleeve of their uniforms. The two thugs took in the sight of two girls standing in front of them and then ran. Val took a deck of out of her bag and threw it Frisbee style at the boys. Somehow she managed to hit them both in the back o the head. "Locks, Takmi!" she yelled, "Detention after school for bullying. Have fun with the anatomy teacher!" Trace turned to the boy who had skidded down the hallway. "Hey Troy, get in trouble with them again? What did you say THIS time?"

"I called them twin uber gorillas and that they should go get brain enlargement." The boy, Troy, said as he stood up. "Well, I can't argue with the truth," Val said, grinning, "you should run track Troy, that was one heck of a sprint." The boy nodded and walked away. "Huh?" I asked. "Val and Trace are hall monitors, they get to punish rule breaking." Liz said, starching. Then the bell rang. I dashed to my class and hoped I was in the right one. After I introduced myself and sat down, a piece of paper hit my head. I picked up the offending projectile and, with a casual flick of my wrist, I sent it flying back to the boy who'd thrown it at me. "Aahhh!" he yelled, not surprising to the demon who'd chucked it. "Mister Takmi, what is wrong with you?" the teacher asked. I grinned, he got what he deserved, the entire day was a whirlwind of color, and I didn't pay attention to where I was or who was teaching. At lunch, I walked outside when Leo came running up to me. "Dude, Ciel right?" he asked. "Yes?" "Come on! We got dibs on the newbie!" he shouted, so that everyone could hear him. "Good luck kid!" one guy yelled from across the green. We walked over to a tree. Val was sitting Indian style up on the third lowest branch of the tree. Ali was lying on the ground, his feet propped up on the tree trunk. Trace was leaning against the tree, eating. Liz was also in the tree but she was on the lowest branch, leaning against the truck and looking half asleep. Max was sitting on the ground, just eating a sandwich. Val had just closed her lunch box. "Hi Ciel!" she called down from her perch. "Hey Val!" I called back. Two girls walked past. "Hey Val! Trace! Liz! Don't forget that we have practice later! One called. "Nah duh! Trace wouldn't let the top of the pyramid skip!" Liz said sleepily, earning her a glare from val. "hey Ciel, how's about you come to watch the football team practice after the cheerleaders?" Max asked me. "Yeah, her Ai, did Professor Red finally let you join the cheer squad instead of tripping op the football team?" Leo said. "At least I'm not the shortest football player wanabee in history, Leo." Ali said. I walked over and sat under the tree, still a bit wary of Ai. After all he could regain his memories any moment, and when he does I'll have to either kill him or run like hell until he died from old age. "Liz! Wake up!" Val yelled. Liz yelped and fell out of the tree. On top of me. "NEE-CHAN!" she yelled, glaring at val. She stood up and helped me dislodge my nose from the ground. "He, Ciel, so are you coming to practice?" Max asked. I thought for about a minute. "Sure, I will see you there." "Cool oh and by the way, your last few classes don't start until tomorrow, something about a workshop in Osaka and the school doesn't hire subs. So just show up at the field. "cool." I replied. Everyone finished their lunches just at the bell rang. I waved goodbye to everyone as they picked up their bags and walked back into the school though a large side door. Leo turned back and gave me a thumbs-up. I shot him a half-smile and turned and walked in a random direction. "Might as well do a little exploring." I grinned a little, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then jumped up onto the roof of the school. I plopped down onto my behind and gazed out at the sky. What a peaceful day. Next thing know, my eyelids got heavy and I fell asleep.

~about 3 hours later~

"Dude…. Dude….. Dude wake up!" I looked up into the face of Leo. His hair was slightly damp from the light rain that had begun to fall. I groaned and said up, "Ugh, what do you want?" he gave me an incredulous look. "Dude. Did you seriously fall asleep up here? In fact, how in the HELL did YOU even get UP here?" we sat there for a good five seconds staring blankly at each other.

"…"

"…"

I blinked.

He blinked.

His eyes like jagged emeralds, ruthlessly cutting into my own slabs of sapphire. After a few more seconds of silent intimidation from Leo, I said, "How in the HELL did YOU get up here?" HA! Reverse psychology. Gets 'em every time. His eyes widened slightly behind his thin-framed glasses but he quickly regained his composure. "Never mind. The issue at hand now is how in the heck are we going to get down from here." I nodded slowly in agreement and rose. The two of us looked around for a way to get down without looking too suspicious.

"Tree." Leo said absently, his hands stuffed to the pockets of his trousers. "What?" I asked, craning my neck around to look in the direction he was facing.

"Tree." He repeated, turning his head so he could look back at me.

"Where?"

"There."

He pointed to his right to a large pecan tree standing a few meters from the roof. I mentally slapped myself. How did I not see that? "Well, you gonna just stand there or what? Practice is about to start." Leo said with an eyebrow raised. "Coming," I said, 'but one question first." I held up a pale, skinny finger. Leo looked taken aback, but look on curiously waiting for me to continue. "What is it?" "You're going to practice wearing THAT?" "What?" he quickly examined his body as if he had no idea that he was still in his uniform. "Oh, that. I'll change when I get down to the field house." Without further ado and with a twist if his short-statured body, he lunged himself at the tree and actually managed to catch a hold of a branch near the top. 'How the?' I thought, but, not to be outdone, I backed up a few feet to get a running start at eh tree then ran and threw myself at a branch just under Leo's. To make it not so obvious what I'm capable of, I pretended like had lost my footing and almost lost my grip of the branch and fell out of the tree. Leo jumped from branch to branch without even bothering to glance up at me, as if he going down a backwards ladder. He landed perfectly on his feet and I fell most ungracefully on my bottom. Leo let out a light-hearted laugh and stretched his hand out toward me. I grabbed it and pulled myself up. "Dude, nice fall. Are you alright?" he asked. I could detect the concern in his voice, but it was laced with sarcasm as well. So he DID see my fall after all. There's no way that a normal human could've-!

**A/N: here's chappie #2! Yay. If you see some varying of the way the text is written I can tell you that's when AngelicxDemonic and I switched off. Those who R&R get a cyber cookie and a water gun.**

** 1 teen + duck tape + 2 much time = CHAOS!~ SeeSea16**


	3. Chapter 3, of cheerleaders and chickens

As requested by 1storywriter (MY FIRST REVIEWER! Here's your cyber cuppie cake) here's a list of who's who in my story.

Ali- Alios

Liz- Lizzie

Ciel- don't make me tell you. That one should be obvious

Val-mine

Trace- AngelicxDemonic's

Leo- mine and AxD's

Max- mine

Anybody you don't recognize: AxD and I either own or is based off of a real person.

I don't own BB. If I did Ciel wouldn't have been 13.

_I could detect the concern in his voice, but it was laced with sarcasm as well. So he DID see my fall after all. There's no way that a normal human could've-!_

"Hey Ciel!" a cheerful voice shouted, interrupting my frantic thoughts. I turned my attention away from Leo to his twin sister, Trace. I wonder if she and the multiple girls walking with her, dressed tight white tops and short dark blue shorts, had seen my little 'incident'. She walked up and stood right next to me. Valkarie, Liz and a multitude of that I didn't recognize crowded around her. "hey… what are you guys wearing?" I asked, eyeing their blue and white attire. "Umm, cheerleading uniforms?" Valkarie suggested sarcastically. "Well, actually these are just practice outfits." Trace answered thoughtfully. "I see…" I said slowly. "Dude. Do you even know what a cheerleader is?" Leo added comically. He seemed to be getting a big kick out of watching me embarrass myself. "Of course I do!" I blurted, before I could stop myself. Inside my mind though, I had no idea in hell what a cheerl3ader was. "you don't look too sure." Trace giggled and nudged Valkarie. "Come on, before the rain gets worse." Val said and she, along with Trace, Liz, and the rest of the scantily clad girls marched single file down to the field. I scanned the area for Leo, but he had vacated the premises. "Bastard…" I mumbled as I jugged to catch up with the girls, my cheeks turning slightly pink.

At the field~ still Ciel's POV

When we got to the field, Trace and Val directed me toward what they called the 'bleachers' and told me to get comfortable. There were multiple grey clouds in the sky now and I predicted that it would downpour in less than and hour. Not to mention the light rain that was still drenching us as we spoke. They turned to walk away, when I called out to trace. Out of everyone the group that I'd met so far, she seemed like she one of the ones that could be trusted- to a certain extent, of course. "What's up?" she asked, waving the shiny objects she carried with her like the other girls at Val to signal that she would be there momentarily. "I have a question, no, two questions. Why do they make you guys practice in the rain, and while wearing… THAT." I felt my right eye twitch. Trace laughed. "One- we already had practice and that was in the gym. Two- this allows for freedom of movement. Three- we like to see the inevitable fights that break out between Leo and Ali. "But in that?" Trace looked at her clothes, her silver and blue pom-poms and her whites tennis shoes. "It's the guys who care about the rain- not the girls who climb tree as practice." "Okay." I said as I turned away. I walked up higher on the stands. Then I noticed the large room-thingy with a balcony about it. I climbed up the steel steps to the box room and then onto the balcony above it.

-20 minutes later-

"This is stupid." I stated as I watched the football players run around like spastic chickens on crack. It had started to downpour but the girls didn't seem to be fazed by the fact that they were soaked. In fact Val was doing a complicated series of flips and spins on the sidelines. The coach was shouting out countless orders to the boys on the field. I saw absolutely no point in this game- it was senseless and impractical. I looked up at the dark sky, gazing into the confusing muddle of grey clouds that blanketed the world as far as I could see. Suddenly a huge flash of lightning struck the center of the field. It momentarily blinded me and I fell backwards off the balcony. I landed fifty feet down on the ground, standing. I looked around quickly, terrified that a human had seen me fall and land on my feet.

Val

I was practicing the flips that Liz had taught me yesterday when a flash of lightning hit the center of the field I had just landed so I heard and saw the guys hit the ground, jump up, and run screaming like a bunch of little girls towards the field house. I looked on in amazement for a moment before bursting into laughter. None of the cheerleaders had run- in fact the entire squad was in hysterics at the boys' antics. I turned to Liz and saw her looking over by the bleachers with a stare so intense it was scary. "Liz?" I asked. My friend spun to look at me. "Are you okay Lizzie?" I asked, worried. "Fine Val. Did you see those guys? What babies!" she said a little too quickly before bursting into laughter. I laughed with her but her green eyes had a glint of steel to them; so much different from her usual happy eyes. I had a feeling that she had seen something- something that put her into Hunter mode. But before I could dwell on it, Ciel ran up. "What happened? I couldn't see." He asked. "The guys just went from an all male football team to a little league girls' soccer team!" Trace said and then burst back into laughter.

Liz

I saw that new kid- the one that had needed help with his classes and had an unusual way of speaking. He fell backwards off the top of the speaker's box and landed on his feet. He looked around with a slightly terrified look on his face. I felt my eyes narrow as I realized that this Ciel wasn't human. He sure as hell wasn't a Reaper- there were only five students and two teachers who had some form of that title. He wasn't one of us. Only one option remained.

**A/N: another cliffie. I just love giving you peeps those don't i? (Yes, yes I do.) Anyway, thank you 1storywriter for being my first reviewer. I won't post anymore until I get at LEAST five more reviews. And no AxD and 1storywriter, you don't get to team up and write like ten different reviews from just you two. I've gotten over 189 hits on this story altogether and only one review. Start R&Ring and I'll pick up the cliffie. Next three reviewers get waterguns and chocolate cake. (Cyber of course, I'm not going to hunt you down to give you one. Unless it's AxD, then she gets a watersquirt to the face and another redvelvet cuppie cake thrown at her.)**

** 1 teenager + duck tape + 2 much time = CHAOS!**


	4. Chapter 4, of cellphones and waterguns

As requested by 1storywriter (MY FIRST REVIEWER! Here's your cyber cuppie cake) here's a list of who's who in my story.

Ali- Alios

Liz- Lizzie

Ciel- don't make me tell you. That one should be obvious

Val-mine

Trace- AngelicxDemonic's

Leo- mine and AxD's

Max- mine

Anybody you don't recognize: AxD and I either own or is based off of a real person.

I don't own BB. If I did Ciel wouldn't have been 13

_He wasn't one of us. Only one option remained. _

He was a daemon, plain and simple. "Liz?" Val asked. I spun to face her. Val's silver eyes betrayed confusion as she asked if I was okay. "Five Val." I said, trying to quell her discomfort, "Did you see those guys? What babies!" I started laughing. She started laughing with me but something in her eyes told me that confusion over what I had been looking at was still very much present. He walked over. "What happened? I couldn't see." The daemon asked with at sheepish look. I hated how these monsters took human attributes and used them to fool us. Trace gave him a snarky answer and burst back into laughter. I kept laughing but it was all I could do NOT to pull out the thin dagger hidden in my shoe and stab Ciel. "OH, well if practice is over I have to be getting back to the house. My- dad will be getting worried." Ciel said. I noted that he paused before he said, 'dad'. "Yeah- it's over," I said, eager to report to the Hunters. "Goodbye then." He- no **it** – said, walking away. The cheer squad headed to our locker room- still joking and laughing at the guys.

Once we had changed out of sopping wet practice clothes and into normal street clothes, we walked outside. Leo, Ali, and Max stood out by the school's front gate, waiting for Val, Trace, and I to come out. Ali had a defeated look on his face as he saw us three walking through the rain in jeans, sneakers, t-shirts, and hoodies. "That was so embarrassing..." he muttered as we came into hearing range. "Darn strait fool!" Val yelped she stated laughing again, "You guys made us girls look like fearless warriors who laugh in the face of danger while you 'men' came off as a bunch of sissies." "Thanks for the vote of confidence sis." Max said, making a face. "Anytime dear brother." She retorted.

I rolled my eyes as we started walking home. Ali and I split off after about six blocks. We walked down our street and to our non descript two story home. I in first as to make sure nobody was home. I dropped my bag in the front hall and walked into the kitchen. I read Aunt May's note about them not being back until one in the morning tomorrow and yelled the news to my cousin who was kicking off his shoes is the front hallway. "Okay Liz! I'm going to go crash in my room till five!" "Fine with me Ali!" I called back. I grabbed a soda from the fridge and walked up the carpeted stairs to my room. The pink and white walls of my bedroom made me feel just a teeny bit safer. I snagged my cell phone from its charger and flopped on my bed. I dialed a number that had been burned into my memory during the ten years of training that I had endured with the others- but not Ali, never my cousin. He wasn't one of us, and if Val, Max, and I had it our way he never would be. It picked up after only one ring. "Hello?" a male voice asked.

"This is Elizabeth Chance, First Class Hunter, Tokyo Sector."

"What is your report Hunter Chance?"  
>"I've found one. Its name is Ciel Phantom."<p>

"We'll have another Hunter take care of it within a span of forty two hours."

"With all blessings of God and His Angels upon you"

I hung up.

~the Next morning~

Trace

"Trace Bane! Get up!" was the call that startled me out of sound sleep. I yelped as I fell out of my bed onto the floor. That hurt! I yawned and stumbled out my purple room into the hallway of the second floor in my home. Kelly called for Leo to get up. My brother stumbled out of his room next to mine and groaned. We both staggered down the stairs. "I'm tired." I stated as we slunk into the kitchen. "Where's Kelly?" Leo asked as he let loose another yawn. Suddenly a cold fountain of water cascaded down on both Leo and I. Leo yelled and let out a long, colorful string of curses in French. I just yelled plain obcenities. "Now get dress my little idiots." Kelly said as she steppe3d tnot the ktiched, her white hair floating behind her. "Dang albino." I muttered. Kelly was eighteen with red eyes and white hair. She was my 'offical' guardian. Val pranced in, already dressed in her school uniform. Max walkd in after her. "Since when are you up before me? On a school morning no less." I asked Val. "Since Kelly threatened me with a watergun." She answered. "And since when have you cared?" I shot back, more than a little confused. Val was notorious for circumventing Kelly's wake up calls.

"Since I yelled at her for throwing her hiking boots at me when I used said watergun this morning." Kelly answered. "Well… that's a good reason." I replied. When Kelly yelled, she could make even the most hardened Reaper cringe. I walked over to the fridge and snagged a bagel from the half empty bag on the top shelf. Kelly chucked a towel at me. It hit the back of my head and then hung on my shoulders. "Dry off and then go get dressed." She said as she dumped a towel on Leo as well. I stuffed my bagel into my mouth, dried off my hair, and ran up the stairs to my room. I looked at the crazy mess that was my personal space and sighed. I would have to clean up soon or Kelly would go on a rampage. Because Val and Max lived with us (us being Leo, Kelly and I) and since we were all teenagers (which means MESSY rooms) the house was in a state of disorder so deep that only when the other four of us were out did Kelly even attempt to de-chaos the house. I stepped over a pile of teddy bears, leaped over a stack of paperback books that I needed to return to Val, and landed in front of my dresser. Or, I should say, almost landed. I slipped on something and started to fall backwards onto the books.

**A/N: Hey, waz up? I know I said I wouldn't update till I got five reviews but I got bored and AxD most likely won't update till I do soooooooo…. HERE IT IS! You likes? And the next chapter won't be a cliffie. Pinky promise. But to keep that promise I need some feedback. And some reviews. So make the updater happy and you get another chapter. And thank you to PrincessCupcakeOfCupcakeLand and justiceintheworldofhp-yearight for reviewing! (heres you cuppie cake and watergun, now don't go terrorizing anybody.) two more reviews and I update! First one gets an invite to prank my lil sis via Hogwarts letter. I'll send you a picture of it.**

**~SeeSea16**

**1 teenager + duck tape + 2 much time = CHAOS!**


	5. Chapter 5: WHO'S NEXT? FINNY!

As requested by 1storywriter (MY FIRST REVIEWER! Here's your cyber cuppie cake) here's a list of who's who in my story.

Ali- Alios

Liz- Lizzie

Ciel- don't make me tell you. That one should be obvious

Val-mine

Trace- AngelicxDemonic's

Leo- mine and AxD's

Max- mine

Anybody you don't recognize: AxD and I either own or is based off of a real person.

I don't own BB. If I did Ciel wouldn't have been 13

_Or, I should say, almost landed. I slipped on something and started to fall backwards onto the books._

Trace

At the last second I twisted and landed on my teddy bears instead. It still hurt. "OOOWWWW!" I complained as I rubbed my backside. I shook my head and stood up. Out of my dresser I took a blue school skirt, white embossed school shirt, white socks, blue tie, and a pair of purple wristbands. I quickly changed and ran downstairs to the kitchen. Val had scrounged up some blue and silver ribbons to go in her hair today, as she tried to pair them with her uniform (which happened to look exactly like mine- minus the wristbands).

"Not cutting it Val!" I sang as I pulled her waist length hair out of the ponytail shed put it in. I then pulled her hair up in pigtails then tied a blue and a silver ribbon around each. Kelly rolled her eyes as Val protested and then threw me my own brush. I quickly put my hair to rights and then ran it through Leo's hair to get out any knots my brother was hiding.

Mornings in this house were crazy! Because Val and Max lived with Kelly, Leo, and I; we usually ended up running into each other every morning at least once. Five teenagers who all lived in a two story house with wood, tiled, and carpeted floors made for one messy house. Not to mention the fact that we were always yelling to another person in the house. Where are the parents? Well Max and Val didn't have parents and us other three didn't quite need them.

As I was packing my bag full of my stuff, Kelly called a warning and tossed each of us a lunch bag full of goodies for the day. Leo almost missed his, Max was to fast for it and just reached up and caught his like a boss, Val barely caught hers, and I jumped up and caught mine.

"Get on with your crazy selves! Or you'll be late for school!" Kelly said and the four of us put our shoes on and ran to the door. "Last one to school is a rotten piece of sushi!" Leo yelled as he raced down the side walk. Max took off after him as I glanced at Val.

"Shall we?" she asked with a grin.

"Why not?" I answered.

Less than a second later we both were racing down the same path that the two guys had just streaked off of. After about a minute, we caught up with Leo and Max.

"I'm SO going to win!" Val cackled as she left Leo in the dust. Leo shouted back at her, very out of breath, "Twenty bucks you don't!"

Liz and Ali were standing at the next corner waiting for us. Liz recognized our race and she waited until Val passed her to take off.

Ali, slow on the uptake, started running as well, but by this time us girl has left the other three behind. Soon the school gate was in sight. A group of students were slowly walking inside, blocking a straight shot to the courtyard.

Val pulled ahead of me and took the lead as we plunged into the crowd of students. She kept twisting around people; as the rest of us were just running in. she managed to win by five seconds. I tied with Liz for second, Max and Leo got third and fourth, and Ali came in last.

"Haha! You're sushi Ali!" Leo yelled.

Ciel

I walked into the school gated with trepidation. I didn't know if anybody had seen me but I was sure SOMEBODY had! Suddenly a group of people started to walk in. I looked at them all from underneath a tree- looking to see if I would get a suspicious glance from them. But just as I was about to look away a person started to weave her way through the crowd.

Five other figures ran into the crowd but the first person got into the courtyard first. She burst into the courtyard at a breakneck pace. I realized it was Val. She skidded to a stop about twenty feet from where she had entered. Trace and Liz burst in and then Max, Leo and Ali came in.

"You're sushi Ali!" Leo yelled.

"Huh?" Ali said with a confused face. Leo looked towards me. "Ciel! Get over here newbie!" I walked over to them.

"How are you?" Max asked me. "Fine." I said, "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged like it was nothing. Weird…

"How was your first day?" Liz asked as she fixed her bright green eyes on me. Her gaze made me slightly uncomfortable, so my answer was rushed.

"Confusion- the entire day I had no idea what was going on." I answered.

Suddenly two girls walked over to us; actually they did this weird skipping thing that made me feel slightly creeped out. One was blond and the other had black hair.

"Hi Leo!" they chirped in unison before they skipped off. He looked at the rest of us with a funny look on his face. "Okay…who the heck just sent twin robots to freak me out?" Leo asked us, as if we knew the answer to his stupid question.

Trace rolled her eyes and whapped him upside the back of the head with her bag. "They weren't twins you moronic dork!"

"That hurt!"

"Whatever."

I smiled at their easy banter and saw Liz glancing at me ever so subtly. I was saved by her next question by Troy walking up.

"Hello!" he said with a large grin. Val glared at him and huffed.

"Who'd you insult and get away with this time Troy Sazu? Or did you not get away with it and you're hiding amongst the hall monitors in hopes of not getting your arse killed?" Val asked him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Val!" Troy exclaimed with mock innocence and abruptness. Val rolled her eyes. "I'll believe that when I see it." She muttered under her breath, and Leo, even though he was too far to hear her, snorted.

The bell rang to go to class before I could dwell on it any longer. When I walked into my first class, I was actually alert and ready to pay attention to the teacher. Yesterday I don't think I even registered who the teachers were!

I walked to my seat and plopped down before I glanced up.

And promptly froze in place.

Madame Red stood at the head of the class arguing with that creep from yesterday, one of the guys that had been chasing Troy.

"Takmi, sit your egotistical self down before I send you out the window and THEN call the principal down here to talk to you." she said calmly, sitting at her desk. She wasn't even looking at him!

The hulking boy stayed standing in the doorway. Madame Red looked up and took off her glasses. "Sit. Down. Now." She said with steel in her voice.

"Awww come on Professor Red! I'm just givin' a peek and then I'm off to the doctor!" Obviously, she could tell he was lying.

'Professor Red' walked over to him and grabbed one of his ears. She then dragged him back to his seat and forced him to sit down. "Now stay in your seat or I'll get the Principal." She said calmly.

Then she walked back up to the front of the class and began to teach. "Now since we have had that lovely interruption by Takmi, on to World History…"

I started to tune her out after that. First Alios and possibly Lizzie, now Madame Red! Who else had been reborn into this century and has decided to place themselves in this stupid school?!

Please don't let it be… Finny?!

"PHANTOM!"

**A/N: so how'd you like this one? And yeah, I know, I should be shot in the head five million times for how long this has taken me to update… its actually been three days past a year… I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! But now here you go! Hey, I was thinking about Halloween costumes for the characters- don't ask me why cause I have no clue- but I came up with a great one for Ciel! White hair, radioactive green eyes…black and white clothing… you do the math. Actually, why don't you guys try to guess who I'm thinking of and I'll give you a cameo. But you only get ONE guess. Have fun trying!**

**Alayna Wood- what was that? Are you confused? Love your picture by the way!**

**Miss V- here ya go! Sorry it took so long…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciel: oh please, you were just being lazy**

**Me: shut up you nitwit!**

**Val: not again…**


	6. Chapter 6: BRAIN FOOD!

**As requested by 1storywriter (MY FIRST REVIEWER! Here's your cyber cuppie cake) here's a list of who's who in my story.**

**Ali- Alios**

**Liz- Lizzie**

**Ciel- don't make me tell you. That one should be obvious**

**Val-mine**

**Trace- AngelicxDemonic's**

**Leo- mine and AxD's13**

**Max- mine**

**Anybody you don't recognize: AxD and I either own or is based off of a real person.**

**I don't own BB. If I did Ciel wouldn't have been **

_"PHANTOM!"_

~Ceil POV~

"Yes?!" I said, quickly snapping out of my thoughts and trying not to fall out of my desk. "What is the name of the age when Queen Victoria ruled in England?" Professor Red asked, as if she knew I hadn't been listening.

"Victorian age." I sputtered and she gave me a disapproving look.

"Keep your head out of the clouds my Lord." She said sarcastically and I hoped that she never remembered anything about her past life.

I felt like banging my head against the desk. Why me?

"For many years…" she started, but I only paid attention for about three seconds. When the bell rang I stood up and half ran to my next class- Biology I. I walked into the science lab and stopped dead once more as I saw who my teacher was to be. I almost walked right the heck back out but the man spotted my first, handed me a worksheet, and told me to grab a seat before all the good ones were gone.

I choose a table as far away as I could from the blond, green eyed man who would most likely answer to 'Finny'.

I tried to shrink down at my table so we wouldn't notice me as came around passing out materials.

My attempt was futile.

"Sit up straight please Mr. Phantom. This experiment calls for your full attention, so straighten up or I shall have to send you to the headmaster's office." I expected to see a scowl on his face as I peeked over the edge of my table, instead he had a playful twinkle in his green eyes. He winked at me and moved on to a table consisting of all females.

They flinched and squealed as he set a silver platter down on the table. I sat up and pulled my own pan across the table to where I was and instantly regretted it. There was a dad snake in it. I almost gagged.

"Today we will be dissecting an assortment of organisms. Please draw and label the creature in GROUPS. Nobody is allowed to work alone." I groaned and whapped my head on the table a few times.

"So I guess I'll work with you!" a male voice said with more than enough enthusiasm than needed. I sat up and saw Troy, that insane freshman. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, Mr. Fin is all into 'teamwork is makes perfect!' junk. He always makes us work in groups, so if you don't like it, you had better get used to it because this class is required to graduate."

I swear on whatever it is I should swear on, if I see Bard within 24 hours, somebody is going to pay.

~After 2nd period~

~Leo POV~

"Ahhh!" I banged my head on my locker multiple times without pause. My twin stood behind me wither her eyebrow raised.

"What ARE you doing?" she asked, exasperated with my antics. Really, does she have to ask? She should be used to this type of behavior from me boy now. I slowly turned around to look at her.

"I am TRYING to give myself a headache so I can skip Professor Blanc's class and go to the nurse, so if you don't mind-"

Before I could slam my head into my locker once more and give myself a rather nasty concussion, Trace grabbed me by the back of my head.

By the hair!

"Ow, what the heck sis?!" I cried, trying to pry my head away from her vice grip.

"You are not skipping Professor Blanc's class again, Leo. You're already in deep trouble with her and you're getting a hair-" she yanked my head back, "close to getting kicked off the football team AND basketball team. We have the big homecoming game soon and not too long after that, basketball season is coming up. Come on, bro. you can do this."

She let go of my hair and picked up her schoolbag. "I gotta get to English. Temember this conversation, or I will hurt you."

I sighed in relief and rubbed my head. "Thanks sis." I smiled at her back she stepped away, shut my locker, and picked my own bag. I looked at my black Rolex that Kelly had gotten me for my birthday last year.

"Oh CRAP! I only have 3 minutes to get to Blanc's class!" I sprinted down the hall, knocking over many unsuspecting freshmen in the process, flew down the stairs from the sophomore hall, and into the basement where most of the elective classes were held.

I had to run across half the school to get to class. Maybe I should go for track too…

I stepped in the door and two seconds later, literally, (these expensive watches tell time down the last moment, I swear) the bell rang. Professor Blanc looked up from the book she was reading and her lavender eyes locked on my green ones.

She rose from her desk slowly and fluidly, her white dress billowing around her makng her look like a ghost. "Glad you could joind us Mr. Bane. Have a seat."

I wasted no time in getting my seat. She picked up her long, slim, wooden pointer, which had a silver point sharpened to perfection at the end. "Today we will be learning how to properly sip tea form a teacup. Now, I need a volunteer to help me pass out the teacups and pour the tea."

I tried not to look like a target as I, still sitting down, took off my jacket and tied it around my waist.

"Miss Cain, if you would?" Blanc asked in a way that said Val would have no choice but to obey. Val stood up and walked to the front of the room.

P. B., as we like to call her, whacked her shoulder blades. "Stand up straight!"

Val quickly stood up as straight as she could and began to pass out the cups. "harsh." I muttered as she set my cup on my desk. "Don't I know it…" I heard her mutter back. As she went another round to pass out the tea she got a whack on the head.

"Head up! Only those ashamed to be seen in public keep their heads down!"

When Val finally sat down, I looked at my steaming tea. "Now," Blanc said, "You pick the cup up gently with oyour right and support the bottom lightly with your left. You sip not slurp and take small sips."

I picked up the cup and took a 'small sip'. I recoiled as I thought 'WHAT IS THIS? MOTOR OIL JUST OUT THE ENGINE?'

I put the cup down quickly. Blanc started walking around the room, just looking for someone to be doing something wrong so she could smack them with that wicked pointer of hers.

I pretened to take another sip and as I put the cup down a pointy pointer whapped down on my desk.

No- on the cup.

It spilled all over me and it was HOT.

"AHHHHHH!" I tried to jump up but instead my entire desk fell over- I had tied my jacket around the chair and myself, effectively tying ME to the chair. The stupid yellow china teacup shattered.

"Now Mr. Bane, was that really necessary?" Blanc said with a smug tome.

"That wasn't my fault you STUPID, UGLY, OLD HAG! GO REPORT TO VOLDEMORT, SNAPE!" I yelled. The rest of the class smothered giggled.

"What did you just call me?" Blanc asked, her lavender eyes glowing with anger.

"YOU HEARD ME! I CALLED YOU A HAG, PROFESSOR SNAPE!"

The entire class erupted into hysterics.

"Go to the dean's office Mr. Bane." She replied, clearly trying not to kill me. Good luck lady- I'm pretty hard to kill. I untied myself and tossed my bag to Val.

"If I'm not back before lunch- give my best to the Lions." I said and Val gave me a small salute as I walked out. Great, now I'm going to have to pay Max to hack Blanc's files.

I glanced into the front office. "The dean is in Mr. Bane." One of these creepy secretaries said without looking up.

Crap.

I walked into the HJIC's office. "Sit down Bane." Mr. Faustus said.

I sat.

"Do you know why you are here?" he asked.

"Yeah, a psycho old lady made me spill motor oil on myself." I answered. "You do realize we do not have anything for you to change into, right?"

"What?" I yelled, jumping up. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

A second later I realized what I had said and I slapped my hand over my mouth. I looked around slowly.

"Oh something that doesn't start with S-H-I-T." I slapped my hand over my mouth once more. The guy's eyebrows rose a few inches.

"You have a problem keeping your mouth closed don't you Mr. Bane?" he said.

"You're just now figuring that out?" and again with the hand.

"I'll let you go with a warning THIS time."

"Ok, ok," I said, backing up slowly, "Don't. Kill. Me." I ran outta there.

~Lunchtime!~ Still Leo

So after the fiasco in Blanc's class and my little trip to the headmaster's office, I got detention with Blanc. She had demanded that I spend my next two lunch periods helping her polish her new tea sets that she would supposedly be using to serve tea at the 'White Teacup Society' meetings. Who in their right mind would want to spend their free time with Blanc was beyond my comprehension.

"You did what?!" my sister's eyes bulged behind her purple glasses.

"Hey! She was the one that made hot tea spill on me! I'm the victim here!" I protested between bites of pepperoni pizza.

"Wait, how did she spill tea on you?" Trace questioned as she pulled her Hello Kitty lunch bag from her schoolbag.

"We were practicing how to sip tea properly from a teacup," Val started, but I cut in.

"And the tea tasted like motor oil, so I only pretended to drink it."

Trace stifled giggles as she ate her strawberry yogurt. Max listened intently with an eyebrow raised as he plowed into his hamburger. Liz was staring off into space while nibbling on a slice of grilled tuna.

"So she just slammed her pointer down onto your desk and knocked the teacup over?" Trace asked as she discarded the yogurt container back into her bag and pulled out an apple.

"Precisely." I closed my empty pizza box and opened a can of Coke. Man, Kelly sure knows how to pack these lunch backs tight!

"So what happened after that?" Max asked, popping a golden french-fry into his mouth.

"I jumped up like, 'Aw CRAP!' and then I fell because I had unknowingly tied my jacket around myself and my chair. Then Blanc was all like, 'Was that really necessary Mr. Bane?' and I walk like, 'Shut up you old hag! Go report to Vodemort!' the whole class was crying with laughter! Then she sent me to the headmaster's office and he said I couldn't change clothes, so I cussed him out basically. He didn't get mad though; he just gave me a bemused/irritated look and told me he was letting of off with a warning so I hightailed it out of there and to the bathroom to call Kelly. She brought me a change of pants."

I wriggled my eyebrows suggestively and pointed at the crotch of my pants to show that there was no evidence of a tea spill.

Trace was doubled over with mirth, tears leaking out of her brown eyes and down her cheeks. Max was coughing repeatedly into the sleeve of his blazer. Even Liz cracked a smile. Val just shook her head as she unwrapped a giant chocolate chip cookie as big as her head.

Trace straightened up and wiped her eyes. "Poor brother, you are quite the character."

She took a bite out of her apple. I grinned, the sun glinting off of my silver and green braces.

"Why thank you, I try." I took a dramatic bow and almost fell over. I looked up and around and noticed that everyone had eaten a pretty hardy lunch except Trace.

"Yo sis, what's up with the rabbit food? You on a diet or something?" I asked and she took another huge bite of her apple and smiled.

"Nope! I'm just all about the brain food!" she held up her apple like a trophy. In turn, Val held up her cookie, which she also had taken a huge bite out of, and proclaimed, "No, THIS is brain food!"

We all burst out laughing at that. "I guess it won't kill me if I have a few fries here and there," she plucked a couple of fried from Max's carton and popped them in her mouth.

"The fries won't, but I will." Max growled. She gulped nervously and stepped behind Val. The blond laughed and said, "Easy bro."

The lunch bell rang then and we all packed up our stuff and threw all our trash away in the conveniently place d trashcan near the fire escape on the roof.

I looked around once more. "Hey, where'd Ciel and Ali disappear to?" I asked.

"Ciel was heading towards the bathroom and Ali… I have no clue where he ran off to…" Trace answered, and I shrugged. "Oh well."

**A/N:ok, so here we are, months later and now I'm just updating… to those of you who liked this story… should I fear for my life? Anyway, to my reviewers…**

**Well last chapter didn't get any reviews! **

**Ciel: because you are lazy and made it so short.**

**Me: SHUT UP OR I SHALL MAKE YOU DO SOMETHING HIGHLY EMBARASSING!**

**Ciel: Sebastian, stop her.**

**Sebastian: …**

**HEY READ THIS! I'll give you an update!**

**Gimmie **_**4**_** more reviews and I'll update!**


End file.
